


A Tactical Move

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Caught, Breaking and Entering, Castiel Makes the First Move, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Hiding in Plain Sight, Kissing, Lookout Sam, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Attraction, Post-Season/Series 11 AU, security guards - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Dean and Cas almost get caught breaking into an office building but Dean's quick thinking keeps them from getting busted. It also leads to a much needed conversation between himself and Castiel after their caper.





	A Tactical Move

“Who uses an Orb of Thesulah as a paperweight?” Dean complained. Sam was in the car keeping watch while he and Cas had to break into some executive muckety-muck’s office to steal a paperweight with a soul stuck in it.

 

“I highly doubt Ezra Collins is aware of what he has on his desk. If we return the orb to Lisette’s descendents they won’t curse him,” Cas replied. 

 

Sam distracted the security guard in the lobby by egging the front glass. He’d think it was a couple kids and shrug it off for maintenance to deal with. Dean and Cas snuck past and took the stairs.

 

“He’s one of those dicks on the top floor isn’t he?” Dean’s knees were already aching.

 

“That is the Executive Suite, Dean. Would you prefer to alert security by taking the elevator?”

 

Dean rolled his eyes and kept ascending. He was a little out of breath and had to stop a couple times before they finally reached the top. They found the right office and Dean easily picked the lock.

 

Cas zeroed in on the orb. He reached for it just as they heard a security guard on his walkie approaching the office. Thinking fast, Dean pushed off Cas’ trench coat and a couple of his own layers. He hopped up on the desk and pulled Cas between his legs by his tie.

 

“Why Mr. Collins...I  _ have _ been a very bad secretary,” he purred before pulling Cas into a feverish kiss. He pretended to be shocked and embarrassed when the guard flipped on the light.

 

“Uh...sorry, Sir,” the guard flustered. He shut the door behind him and Dean heard him over the walkie. “Yeah, just one of the suits on the down low in his office.” A pause and another voice. “I dunno. Kinda looked like the I.T. guy, Jason something.”  Footsteps retreated.

 

Dean slid off the desk and grabbed his flannel and jacket. He handed Cas his coat. “Sorry. Worked though, right?”

 

Cas nodded, still a little shocked by what just happened. He grabbed the orb and slipped it into his pocket. He followed Dean back to the stairwell.

 

Sam set off a car alarm to distract the lobby guard for them to sneak back out. Dean slid into the driver’s seat and Cas got in the back. He handed the orb over to Sam.

 

“Alright. Good job guys.” Sam snapped a picture to send to their gypsy clients and set up a meet to hand it off. “No problems?”

 

“Had one close call upstairs but we handled it,” Dean answered.

 

“You didn’t knock someone out did you?”

 

“He kissed me,” Cas said flatly.

 

“So we played naughty secretary for a minute. The guy barely looked at us, apologized for walking in, and gave the all clear.” Dean acted nonchalant about it.

 

Sam was floored. “You made out with Cas?”

 

“It’s no big deal, Sam.”

 

“It was to  _ me _ ,” Cas’ deep voice spoke up from the back.

 

Dean turned around with his arm over the seat. “I’m sorry, Cas. I crossed the line. I shouldn't have made you do something you didn’t want to do. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

 

“I didn’t say it was something I didn’t want to do. I’m upset that you don’t consider our first kiss important.”

 

“Our first...wow.” Dean didn’t know what to say.

 

“I’m gonna take a walk,” Sam announced. Those two obviously needed to have a serious conversation.

 

“You  _ wanted  _ to kiss me?” Dean asked. Not like he hadn’t thought about it himself. He didn’t take dodging an arrest as more than a tactical move and obviously Cas did.

 

“Dean, I don’t need my powers to see that you are just as attracted to me as I am to you. Our relationship transcends friendship. I assumed the natural course would be romantic.”

 

Cas was hitting all of Dean’s panic buttons... _ attraction, relationship, romance _ ...his gut was twisting in knots. He could open his mouth and say something very stupid, which he would regret, or gather his thoughts.

 

“I didn’t know you even wanted that,” he finally said.

 

“I didn’t either until I almost lost you to Amara. It all flashed before me in the cemetery that I wanted a life with you.”

 

“Cas...I suck at relationships that last longer than check out time at the motel. We fight all the time. Yeah, we make up but...I’d make a shitty boyfriend.”

 

“But you’d be  _ my _ shitty boyfriend. The one who leaves twenty voicemails telling me I’m a dick for not answering but still cared enough to make those calls. The one who snaps at me in the car but threatens an angel who spoke unkindly to me. The one who chooses to save me when he’s supposed to be saving the world.”

 

Dean got out of the car. He pulled open the back door before Cas could assume the wrong thing and slipped in beside him. He threw his arms around Cas and hugged him tight. “You make me sound like a half decent guy.”

 

Cas hugged him back. “I understand if this isn’t what you want. I cherish what we already have and can be content with that. You kissed me so easily, without hesitation, I thought you might be open to it.”

 

“Cas, if we do this and I fuck it up, I lose you.”

 

Castiel actual laughed I response. “What is there left for either of us to do that is unforgivable?”

 

Relief swept over Dean. He allowed himself a small laugh. “Good point.”

 

“I think this would be a good time to kiss me again.” Cas brushed his nose against Dean’s. He parted his lips and drew in his breath before Dean leaned in. It was softer than the one they shared in the office.

 

Minutes passed and they were still caressing each other’s faces and exchanging long, lazy kisses. When they heard a tap on the window Dean was tempted to just flip off his brother to continue making out. He broke away to tell Sam to fuck off when he got a flashlight frying his retinas.

 

“Jeez, guys. Again? Get a frickin’ room.” 

 

It was the same guard as before, sweeping the lot. “Sorry. We’ll head out now…” Dean looked at the nametag, “Randy.”  This time he legitimately blushed and gave Cas one more quick peck before climbing over the seat and starting the engine. He gave Randy a quick wave and took off in the direction Sam had gone.

 

He was just down the street a little at a coffee truck. Dean pulled into the next lot and told Cas to hop up front. Sam was a little surprised when he blindly opened the passenger door to get it.

  
Dean winked at him. “Boyfriend rides shotgun, little brother shuts his cakehole.”

**Author's Note:**

> I blatantly borrowed the Orb of Thesulah from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.


End file.
